Such a process and such a device are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,549 describes a conventional process and device, where a brake system with an electronic control unit actuates the wheel brakes as a function of the actuation of an operating element (brake pedal) by the driver. Actuation of the brake pedal is sensed both by a first sensor, which senses the actuation force and by a second sensor, which senses the path traveled by the pedal. For open- or closed-loop control of the brake system, a value for the driver brake command is formed from one of the measured quantities, in particular a setpoint for a control loop to actuate the brakes. The measured quantities such as actuating force or pedal path are selected according to the operating parameters such as deceleration or by the actual measured quantities. Since in this conventional process the braking effect of the brake system depends on the brake command, in the case of an error in sensing the brake command, in particular in sensing actuation, or in the case of an error in the electronic control unit itself, an undesired braking effect may be produced. No measures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,549 to detect an error or to control the brake system in the case of an error.
The object of the present invention is to provide measures to improve braking command detection in an open- or closed-loop control of the braking system of a vehicle with respect to possible error conditions.